Shadows of Reality
by Serpentor
Summary: A strange presence apears within InuYasha's forest. InuYasha must seek it out and discover what or who it is looking for. The hunt is on. PLEASE REVIEW! Chap 7 up (before: so sad :( sniff After: HOLY! 21 reviews in like 3 hours! ty all)
1. Chap 1

[Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters (even though I wish I did) but i do own Serp]  
  
In a quiet and tranquil part of the forest, where birds sang their beautiful song and critters ran around, something was not right. In a clearing an area seemed to quiver and distort. The space around seemed to ripple and change turning into a large dark hole of nothingness. the hole constantly was moving, changing and waving, almost as if it was a tear in reality itself. The tear continued to grow in size until it stopped suddenly.  
  
Out of the tear stepped a figure dressed completely in crimson edged black robes. As he stepped out a dark mist followed. It wrapped around him entwining around him as if it was part of him, an extension of his body. He waved a scaly hand that protruded from the heavy sleeves of his robes, and the tear began to shrink. The distorting effect it had on space around was slowly dissipating. The quivering that had been affecting the area was gone. The tear continued to shrink until it was gone completely. Everything was back to the way it had been, except for the dark figure that stood in the clearing. No longer were birds chirping or critters of any normal type moving about in the area, although something was looming in the shadows.   
  
The figure examined his surroundings before removing a shattered piece of crystal from his robes. He kneeled and held the crystal out with his scaly hand. "What do the fates require of me within this world?" He hissed in a hard quiet voice. The crystal glowed, the light shining upon his hood. "understood." he said in the same voice.  
  
With that he stood, placing the now dark crystal back within his robe. He stretched his arms wide and two serpentine wings unfolded from two frayed tears down the back of his robe. He began to flap them hovering a few feet above the ground. The mist surrounding his form spreading beneath him with each flap. He took one last look of the surrounding clearing before soaring off just barely atop the trees in search for his targets...  
  
(im sort of proud of this part just because its fun ^-^. But it actually gets to InuYasha in later chapters) 


	2. Chap 2

[Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters (even though I wish I did) but i do own Serp]  
  
(at the same time near the edge of the forest)  
  
Kagome had made lunch again for the whole group. Under a tree she had placed a blanket for them all to sit on as they ate. As the last time she had made a variety of japanese cuisine and had also brought instant ramen. As soon as they sat down instead of going for the food set out in front of him, InuYasha went digging through KagomeÕs bag. Everyone around was looking at him funny.   
  
"What are you doing InuYasha?" asked Kagome with a curious look on her face.   
  
"Where did you put it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before she realized what he meant. Her expression changed. She was looking a little angry. "Why do you always go for the ramen? I made this food just for you guys." She said and motioned towards the assortment of food set out on the blanket.   
  
"Oh i donÕt like that stuff." He said, "I really only like the ramen." He suddenly froze when he realized his mistake a second to late.  
  
Kagome blinked for a second before her anger exploded. Flames seemed to engulf the area around her. And her hair started to rise up into the air. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Shippou screamed dropping his chop sticks and diving behind Miroku.   
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome said in a evil voice. InuYasha was slowly backing away. "SIT!!" She yelled. The magical necklace around InuYashaÕs neck glowed brightly and he was sent head first into the ground. With that she turned around and began to eat her lunch with the others.  
  
InuYasha pulled himself up and was about to yell at Kagome when his nosed picked up something on the wind. A smell he had not smelled before. He began to growl, loud enough that the others took notice of him. "What is it InuYasha?" asked Sango.   
  
"I donÕt know." said InuYasha, "But it doesnÕt smell right. Its either heading towards the well or right to where we are now. Lets get to the well" He took another smell of the air.   
  
"Right!" said the others and they stood up leaving the food and ran off towards the forest.   
  
"ThatÕs odd.." Said Kagome as they ran, "I donÕt sense any Shikon shards." InuYasha looked at Kagome but kept running.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later they were at the well. "Kagome," said InuYasha, "I think it would be better if you go back to your own world."   
  
"EHH?!?" Said Kagome stunned, "Why?"  
  
"Because," Said InuYasha, "If whatever it is doesnÕt have a Shikon shard there is nothing you can do about it. If its this strong I think you might just get in the way this time." Kagome thought about this for a moment before nodding and jumped into the well. InuYasha looked down the well to make sure she was gone before saying, "Ok! Lets go!" And they ran off into the forest, Not knowing what to expect and what to find with in it. 


	3. Chap 3

Within the darkness he traveled. Unheard by anyone around. He traveled and searched for his target. Still it avoided him. His sight was ineffective in the darkness of the forest So he had to rely on his sense of smell and hearing alone to depict where his prey was hiding.  
  
He continued to move, quickly but silently. He could feel that his prey was close but he couldn't tell exactly where it was. The feeling became stronger and stronger. He became closer to his prey. He was almost upon it when suddenly it was gone. It had vanished. No sound, no feeling, no smell. It was not there. It had escaped him. But he found it odd. It seemed to have vanished entirly. He cursed to himself. The completion of his mission was vitally import.   
  
As he sat in the brush in thought something began to bug him.. He had a strange feeling he had been where he was before. Although most areas of the forest and surrounding area looked the same, He couldn't shake the feeling.  
  
He started to move again. This time Attempting to sense just the faintest sound, smell, or feeling of his target. In an attempt to use sight as well, he spread his large scaly wings and took to the sky. He didn't go to high so not to alert his presence to anyone who might be looking. He just flew a few feet above the tree tops, scanning for anything that might give him a lead.  
  
As he continued something caught his attention. A wooden structure was in the middle of a small clearing. Nothing else was there besides possibly the largest and straightest tree in the forest. He glided down, folding his wings as he hit the ground. On inspection he discovered that the structure was that of an old, dry, well. Vines curled around the base and up the sides of it. The grasses around it grew wild up the sides. He could tell it was very old. The wood had rotted in some spots and it was slowly falling apart. He looked down noticing how it was dry all the way to the bottom. No moisture at all. He sniffed. The smell of his prey was all over it. He would have to watch this place.   
  
Something began to tingle his senses. He couldn't place it but he felt something. The feeling became stronger and he could feel it creeping up behind him. He turned around suddenly but all that was there was the giant tree. Something about the tree was unnerving. It seemed to have strange traces of power around it. AN aura almost. He walked up to it and, like any curious person, touched it.   
  
As soon as he did, a surge of power went straight for him. A great amount of ancient power that lasted through time itself and withstood everything the world could throw at it. He instinctively tried to pull away but his hand would not budge. He was stuck. He tried to pull it away. Using as much strength as he could muster. But his hand and fingers were stuck there as if with glue. But it was not enough. More and more energy from the tree formed around his hand. An enormous amount. Suddenly without warning the energy shocked into his body. He screamed and was sent flying back the tens of feet to the well where he fell in hitting the bottom unconscious. 


	4. Chap 4

The following day Kagome decided to return through the well. She figured that anything that had happened the previous day had been taken care of by InuYasha. She gathered together her backpack with first aid kit and snacks. And jumped into the well. Half way down the well the walls glowed and suddenly she was falling through a void. Around her lights glowed and she floated down. She landed safely on the ground of the other side of the well where she screamed and fell back in surprise. Lying on the ground next to her was a body. A black and crimson clad figure just laying there.   
  
She collected her thoughts and asked, "Are you ok?" and got no response. "Hey?" she asked again this time shaking the figure, "Are you all right?" All she got in response was a grown. She let out a sigh of relief. "I better get him to the village." she said to herself. With that she attempted to lift him up. She managed to get him partly over her shoulder and looked up the well. "OK." she said and began to climb.  
  
After the second step he began to slide off her shoulder. "Ahh..AHH!." she said in surprise and tried the grab him. He fell head first and hit the ground.   
  
"Oww..." he said and turned over. "you could have been nicer to me..." Kagome smiled and a large sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. She than jumped down from the wall.  
  
He stood up. "Well first things first," he said, "lets get out of here." With that he spread his wings. Kagome was shocked. Up till now she had thought he was human. She had not been able to make out his face under his hood. Then she realized she should have expected something. Things like this occurred all the time in this era. "Come here." he said.  
  
"O..Ok.." Kagome said and got closer. He grabbed her tightly and pushed against the ground hard. They flew upward. The figures wings barely scraping the sides of the well. Suddenly they were out. His wings extended completely allowing them to glide down to the ground. After landing they sat down on the side of the well.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"umm...I donÕt tell people my real name," He said, "but I am known as Serp.."  
  
"Why were you down there?" Kagome asked, pointing into the well.  
  
"Um well its a long story." He said, "But pretty much I am searching."   
  
"Searching?" Kagome said, "Searching for what?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well," he said, "I am searching for someo..." He froze and sniffed the air. He could smell his prey. He sniffed a bit more than looked at Kagome still sniffing and began to growl.  
  
"What?" she said with a worried expression.  
  
"Kagome!" Yelled InuYasha. He, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were running towards the well. Serp looked towards the oncoming people, He spread his wings and jumped into the air. He was far over the treeÕs before InuYasha reached Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha said, "Are you ok?"   
  
"mmmm." Kagome said and nodded. "I'm fine." InuYasha put away Tetsaiga.  
  
"Who was that?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I really don't know  
  
"Hmmmmm." Said Miroku, "We should probably head back to the village." They all nodded and began to walk. 


	5. Chap 5

[Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters (even though I wish I did) but i do own Serp]  
  
Serp flew further and further away from Kagome. He didn't really understand why he was leaving. It was his mission to destroy her and the other. He was beginning to have doubts. ÔShe seemed so nice,' he thought to himself, Ôand she had a solidly pure aura surrounding her. How could she be disrupting this world?' He continued to dwell on these thoughts when something began to alert his senses. He sniffed the air. One of his targets was nearing. He was suddenly hit by a feeling of dread. A huge aura of pure evil energy was emanating from where his target was. He could feel it, moving through the forest below. He turned around, the black mist appearing again, enveloping his entire body, as he began to fly back to the well.  
  
At the edge of the forest a slight breeze began to blow. InuYasha sniffed the air, his nose twitching. He began to growl. At the same time Kagome looked in the direction of the oncoming evil, sensing shikon shards. "Naraku..." Said Kagome taking her bow off her shoulder.   
  
"Yah..." Said InuYasha looking in the opposite direction, "And whatever it is was heading toward us last night..."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Yah what happened about that.." she said.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said pulling his sword Tetsaiga from its sheath. "It vanished shortly after you went through the well." He rested Tetsaiga upon his sholder. Kagome just looked at him. "Here he comes..." InuYasha said. A deep Laughter filled the area as Naraku leaped into view at the edge of the forest followed by Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"Well InuYasha.." Naraku said preparing to do a long drawn out dramatic speech as well as taunt him a bit. "I..." He began but suddenly stopped. Above in the distance was a large black shape moving in there direction. Naraku scowled. The shape was coming closer at an incredible speed. After a small time in which no one moved but just kept stareing it came streaming into the area, right in between Naraku and InuYasha, throwing up dirt and dust. From where it hit, a black mist gushed out and engulfed the residing area. A deep laughter, more sinister then Naraku's could be heard from within the mist. 


	6. Chap 6

[Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters (even though I wish I did) but i do own Serp]  
  
A large portion of the mist began to clear. "Nani?!?!" said both Naraku and InuYasha almost in sink. They then glared at each other angrily because they had agreed on something. After almost all the mist had cleared a figure could be seen standing in the center of a small crater between Naraku and InuYasha. The only remnants of the mist that remained were lines of it wrapping around the figure's body. The mist curled, ever flowing, around his body, up his arms and legs, around his head, and around his tail which was sticking out from beneath his cloak.  
  
"Damn you!" barked InuYasha, "Get out of my way or I'll cut my way through you!" The figures head turned towards InuYasha.   
  
"My quarrel is not with you." Serp said. "Just move aside."   
  
"Nani?!?" InuYasha yelled again an growled a bit. "I warned you!" He charged towards the figure, His sword tetsaiga in his hands. He jumped into the air at the last second. Bringing down tetsaiga. As the blow was about to hit, a blade seemingly to be formed entirly of energy extended from the arm of the figure. The energy formed around his hand as the mist formed around his body. It constantly swirled with black and dark blue light, extending all the way around his arms. light flared from the impact as the blade of energy met tetsaiga. After a short time InuYasha was sent flying backwards against a tree.   
  
"No," said Serp, "I warned you." He turned his attention back to Naraku. Naraku grinned then began to laugh.   
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled and ran to where InuYasha lay.   
  
"I'm fine." InuYasha said using his sword to help push himself up onto his feet. "I've never fought anything like this before."  
  
Naraku looked at the figure smugly. "You wish to challenge me?" he said. "No mere Youkai can defeat me." He grinned evilly.   
  
Kagura leaped from Naraku's side unfolding her fans. "Fuujin no Mai." She said waving the fan in her right hand towards the figure. Spinning, slices of air flew towards him, but each one was blocked by his blade. Kagura landed back on the ground and glared at the figure.   
  
Serp turned his attention back to Naraku. "Who," he spoke slowly. "Ever said I was a youkai?"   
  
"Nani?" Naraku said quickly, His eyes wide.   
  
"Nani?" said InuYasha, his attention returning to the figure.  
  
Kagura growled lightly before jumping up again. "FUUJIN NO MAI!" She said launching a large barrage of wind blades towards either side of the figure. They hit right where he was standing sending a large cloud of dust and dirt into the air. Kagura smirked, landing back on the ground.  
  
The dust began to clear. Kagura was shocked at what she was seeing. Beyond the dust the figure stood. A blade of energy sprouted from each hand. "..Can't..be.." Kagura said in shock. Everyone was gasping at what was occurring.  
  
A thought suddenly struck InuYasha. "Kagome." he said.  
  
"Hmm?" she responded.  
  
"I want you to try something." He said, "Fire your arrow at that guy."   
  
Kagome looked at him funny for a second before nodding. She pulled a arrow from the quiver behind her back and knocked it in her bow. She aimed at the figure and released. "Strike!" She yelled. As the arrow flew forward, it was surrounded by the whiteness of her holy power and flew towards the figure.   
  
Serp turned at the sound of Kagome's voice, just in time to see the comet like arrow flying towards him. He moved his hand up to block it but it landed square in his shoulder near the edge of his hood. "Yes!" Kagome said. But as she looked closer she noticed something odd. "Nani.." she said.  
  
As everyone looked the power that was surrounding the arrow had no affect on the figure. The arrow just stuck there. As everyone watched, Serp looked at his shoulder. The blade on his left hand shrunk to nothing and he reached over and pulled out the arrow. With it part of his cloak was ripped off, revealing part of the scaly dark green beneath it.  
  
"I knew it." said InuYasha looking down.  
  
"Huh?" said Kagome to him.  
  
"He isn't a youkai, he isn't even a hanyou. He is...something else...""Can't be!" said Miroku and Sango together before turning their attention back to the figure.   
  
Serp reached his left hand up, pulling back his now partly tattered hood. Everyone stared. His face was inhuman. It was a dark green color and was covered with scales as his hands and feet were. He had no hair upon his head, which was elongated and lizard like. His pupils were were slitted and red. As everyone looked on upon him a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth before immediately darting back in. He smiled.  
  
Everyone was shuddering from looking upon this being. Shippou hid behind Miroku, looking just over his shoulder. "My god..." Miroku said.   
  
"Serp will suffice." Serp said looking towards Miroku, grinning.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************ This is got to be longest chapter so far in my fanfic. LOOK LOOK!!! THINGS ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!!! please review 


	7. Chap 7

[Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters (BUT I WILL ONE DAY BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! *cough*) but I do own Serp]   
  
Ok, to clear a few things up.   
  
First: Thank you all for reviewing!!!! You have rekindled my will to write!!! *points to the flamethrower in the corner*   
  
Second: Serp is in no way like Voldemort. He is in no way, shape, or form related to anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series. He is a character created partly from the depths of my mind(oooo scary) partly from real time rpging at my house (you know the paper/pencil kind) and online rpging of various sorts.   
  
Third: please look back to the last chapter because I changed the last line that makes it rather amusing.(in my opinion at least)  
  
well I've kept you from the next chapter long enough. So read and enjoy!!!  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"What?" said Miroku.  
  
"Oh nothing," Serp said his voice actually a little friendly, "I thought you were talking to me for a second. Must be imagining things." Miroku looked at Serp with a funny expression on his face.  
  
Naraku began to laugh once more, causing everyone's attention to shift to him. "It's perfect." He said still laughing. "Such power. It will be wonderful when it is mine." He leapt forward. "You will become one with me."   
  
Serp looked at Naraku with a raised eyebrow expression(not that he had any eyebrows). "What the hell are you talking about?" Serp said.  
  
"No way!" InuYasha yelled, getting to his feet. "If Naraku gets that kind of power... I don't even want to imagine what might happen!"   
  
"Ahh!" said Kagome.  
  
"No way!" said Sango and shippou.  
  
"My god.." said Miroku.  
  
"Would you please stop saying that?!" Serp said glaring at Miroku again. Again Miroku looked at him funny.  
  
InuYasha charged forward with Tetsaiga, heading straight towards Naraku, but Naraku was much closer to Serp than InuYasha was to Naraku. As he got within a few feet, the mist around Serp unentwined itself from his body, engulfed Naraku. Binding his arms and legs. They were almost like extensions of Serp's body.  
  
"Nani!?!" said Naraku as the mist threw him backwards against the god tree. InuYasha froze in his tracks, and looked wide eyed at what was occurring.   
  
Serp looked down to his left hand, still clutching the arrow kagome shot him with. He then gazed at his right hand which still had the blade of energy extended. The blade began to shrink back to nothingness, seeming to become part of Serp. As soon as it had dissipated it was quickly replaced by a shining bow comprised of the same energy as the blades were. He nocked the arrow upon the energy bow and aimed it towards Naraku.   
  
InuYasha looked at the positioning of Serp and Naraku. Naraku against the god tree and Serp with a bow pointed straight at him. The memories of Kikyo shooting him against the God tree filled his thoughts. He gasped and a cold shiver went up his spine. "This guy...this guy can do that too?" Kagome changed her attention to InuYasha, her head cocked slightly to the side, before returning to staring at what was occurring.   
  
Naraku began to stand, a scowl upon his face. The arrow flew forward with a loud banging noise from the energy bow. Everyone gasped as a white aura began to surround it. The arrow glowed, expanding, becoming the giant white fireball which is a holy arrow.   
  
"No way!!" Kagome said. "This guy has holy powers?!" The holy comet struck Naraku, engulfing his entire body. He screamed loudly... but slowly it changed to laughter. The last of his body seemed to be disintegrated. When the blinding light cleared, all that could be seen of Naraku was a cracked piece of wood stuck to the god tree by the arrow. Kagura looked wide eyed at the tree before flying off over the trees with Kana at her side.  
  
"Hmmm?" said Serp looking at the tree he had such an interesting experience with a day earlier.  
  
"Feh!" said InuYasha resting on Tetsaiga. "'Figures the bastard would send another clone. Probably sensed this jerk's power," he muttered, pointing at Serp, "and wanted to see how strong he really was." InuYasha began to walk back towards the others, sheathing Tetsaiga as he walked.   
  
"Hold right there," Serp said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Thanks for helping me to kill that creature, even though it was not my target."  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha said looking away.   
  
"Unfortunately," Serp continued and pointed at Kagome. "I am also supposed to kill that girl."  
  
"Nani?!?!?" everyone said at once. InuYasha pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath once more.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CLIFF HANGER BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *cough* well anyway I will be putting up chapter 8 sometime in the next week, not sure when though. Also I would like to start a competition with my fanfic. If you have an idea on what to name any of the chapters just post it in a review. And sometime ill decide the best and change the chapter names to my favorites ^-^. not sure if this will work well but at the moment im too lazy to come up with names myself. *twitch* 


End file.
